The Molecular Biology Shared Resource of the MCC has been in operation since April 1990, offering Cancer Center members access to basic molecular genetic techniques, including plasmid, bacteriophage and insert DNA production. In addition to this basic service, the Molecular Biology Shared Resource offers customized subcloning services, library screening and protein expression on an as-needed basis to Massey Cancer Center investigators. A Molecular Dynamics PhosphoImager is available for radioisotopic detection, imaging, quantitation, and densitometric scanning. One full-time senior research specialist and a full-time junior research specialist staff the facility. User fees cover part of the operating costs of the facility.